


Vodka

by arcticnewt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's been neglecting Nico and the son of Hades is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

According to everyone, Nico was in a phase again- he refused to eat and leave the Hades cabin- and when anyone did manage to drag him out of the Greek fire torchlit cabin, he would sulk and glare furiously at the campers that dared look at him.

Percy noticed his younger couson glowering at everyone-and if looks could kill, Camp Half-Blood would be burned to the ground.

//

"Perce, our cousin seems… Homicidal. More than usual." Jason said casually while the sparred.

"I noticed," Percy retorted, spinning away from Jason’s strike and slashing Riptide in the air. "Any idea why?"

"No," Jason said a little too innocently as he stabbed at Percy, kicking the son of Poseidon’s legs out from under him. "But you should probably talk to him,"

"Yeah, good idea," Percy replied, rolling off the floor and roundhousing Jason- only to be blocked by the Roman’s arm.

//

"Nico?"

Percy shuffled outside the Hades cabin uncertainly. He knew that he could just go in-but Nico would certainly not be pleased.

Also, if Percy was being honest with himself, he had been neglecting Nico recently-either he was sparring with Jason or doing something with Annabeth.

Now that Percy thought about it, Nico’s mood had started when Percy started neglecting him-

"Get the fuck off my porch, Jackson." Nico’s snarl resounded around the Hades cabin. "Before I make you."

"C’mon cuz," Percy coughed, scratching the back of his head. "Can we talk?"

"No."

Percy sighed, glaring at the door- he spotted an open window as he glowered at the Hades cabin with a slight pout.

Jackpot.

//

"When I said get off my porch, I didn’t mean come in," Nico’s flat voice echoed in the black-clad cabin. "Your footsteps could wake the dead- trust me, I think I’d know."

Sallow, lifeless eyes stared at Percy. The son of Hades had a bottle of vodka in his hands and a head of dark, messy hair- which was kinda sexy-

No, Percy wasn’t gonna go there.

"So spit it out, Perce-" The flat tone that Nico kept using stung. "Why are you here?"

"Because Jason said I should talk to you," Percy said awkwardly, scratching his neck. "I’ve kinda been neglecting you too…"

"No shit," Nico snapped, but his expression had softened slightly. He took a long drink out of the glass bottle and looked back up at Percy.

"How’d you even get vodka?" Percy asked, brightening up slightly at the change in Nico’s expression. "And uh- that wasn’t my point, I want to make it up to you- I love you man, y’know?"

Did he just say that- yeah, Percy just said that. He didn’t mean it ‘that’ way.

Right?

"And I’m drunk," Nico deadpanned, cracking a small smile. "Start making it up to me now," he gestured to the bottle of vodka.

Percy grinned, letting out a whoop of joy as he scrambled over to Nico’s side and took a sip from the glass bottle.

He usually didn’t drink- he had a horrible tolerance- but he supposed he could make an exception.

//

Percy was kinda tipsy now- why did he even drink in the first place?

Right, Nico.

The ghost king smirked at the son of Poseidon, and drunk-Percy (that was way more shameless- and would therefore admit that he might be attracted to his cousin) shuddered at thw half-lidded gaze Nico gave him.

"Perce," Nico murmured,leaning over his drunk friend and pressed his forehead to Percy’s. "You’re drunk, right? So you won’t remember this."

//

Best mistake Nico had ever made, in Percy’s opinion.

Drunk or sober, that wad the best kiss that Percy could remember up to this day.

If Nico’s moods ended with kisses like that- well, Percy wouldn’t mind. Not at all.


End file.
